<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight or flight by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075150">fight or flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Кланом Звёзд нужно как-то разбираться, и Шинигами вызывает Штейна это сделать. Что по этому поводу чувствовать, Спирит не знает. Или знает, но хочет сделать вид, что не знает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fight or flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>авторские хэдканоны, размытые таймлайны; Ками Албарн — фактически ОЖП, образ которой базируется исключительно на моих хэдканонах и может не совпадать как с вашим видением этого персонажа, так и с каноном;<br/>TW: насилие, упоминается селфхарм, возможно не очень здоровые отношения.</p><p>«fight or flight» («бей или беги») — состояние организма во время угрозы, когда человек полностью концентрируется на источнике опасности с целью выбрать один из двух вариантов реакции на неё: атаке опасности или попытке её избежать.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если говорить уж совсем откровенно, все они знали, что рано или поздно, но скорее рано, это случится. Академия не была в слишком уж большом восторге от Клана Звёзд с самого начала, а Клан Звёзд ничегошеньки не делал, чтобы наладить здоровое сотрудничество. Так что это было лишь вопросом времени; вопросом одного неосторожного убийства, одной неудачной стычки, одного неловкого слова, прежде чем Академия возьмётся за них серьёзно.</p><p>Спирит просто очень смутно и не совсем обоснованно надеялся, что может быть это случится уже после того, как его дочери исполнится год.</p><p>— Ками не сможет пойти, — негромко сказал Спирит, когда Комната Смерти опустела, и все, кого сюда позвали, разошлись по своим делам (переваривать услышанное, в основном).</p><p>— Ками не пойдёт, — подтвердил Шинигами своим «всё уже решено за тебя» тоном, с которым Спирит не решался спорить, потому что это бесполезно, и потому что он не хочет остаться без работы. Была какая-то часть его в этот момент, которая уже поняла, что именно это значит, но в свойственной ему манере Спирит полностью проигнорировал эту часть. У Спирита было не так уж много выдающихся талантов, но умение игнорировать неприятное определённо входило в их число.</p><p>Когда он возвращается домой, в их небольшую квартирку подальше от центра, Ками спит на диване. Маленькая Мака лежит у неё на плече и очень трогательно пускает во сне слюни. Спирит догадывается, что такой умиротворённой эта сцена стала минуть пять назад: Мака была очень буйным ребёнком, ну, насколько вообще грудничок может быть буйным. Ему немного страшно за то, что ждёт их через пару лет, когда она научится целиться, когда плюётся кашей.</p><p>Очень осторожно Спирит относит Маку в детскую и укладывает её в кровать. Какое-то время он так и смотрит на неё. Невольно в его голову лезут все эти сцены из фильмов про войну, ну, те самые, в которых парень с семьёй обязательно умирает, и «передай моей жене, что я её люблю». Но это уже какие-то совсем ужасные, совсем депрессивные мысли. Спирит решает засунуть их куда подальше обратно в себя и не доставать желательно вообще никогда. Они, конечно, вылезут рано или поздно в самый не подходящий для этого момент, но на время самообмана будет достаточно, чтобы перестать трепать себе нервы на ближайшие несколько часов.</p><p>Забавно даже, как его совершенно не заботили такие вещи, когда он был моложе. Как будто он не знал, что люди умирают. Он знал. Просто это казалось каким-то таким ненастоящим, настолько, что с ним уж точно не произойдёт. А теперь у Спирита есть дочь, и он просто не может перестать об этом думать.</p><p>Ками уже не спит. Спирит понимает это, как только возвращается обратно в гостиную: она всё ещё лежит на диване, ни на сантиметр не сдвинувшись, но очень внимательно наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Она как будто уже всё знает, просто даёт Спириту возможность самому обо всём рассказать. Спирит не уверен, с чего ему стоит начать.</p><p>— Шинигами вызывал, — говорит он наконец, когда понимает, что прошла почти минута, а они так и смотрят друг на друга в полном молчании. — Про Клан Звёзд.</p><p>— А, — отвечает Ками. Спирит не может отделаться от ощущения, что она и правда уже обо всём в курсе, а не его воображение разыгралось в очередной раз. Может, сама догадалась. Может, кто-нибудь уже успел ей позвонить и рассказать. Ками садится на диване и хлопает по подушке рядом. Не задумываясь, Спирит подсаживается к ней. Ещё какое-то время они молчат.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорила? — спрашивает Ками. Она держала огромный авторитет в глазах Шинигами, но вряд ли даже она смогла бы убедить его передумать, и они оба на самом деле это знали.</p><p>— Нет, — негромко говорит Спирит. — Нет, не надо. Это было бы… нечестно.</p><p>Спирит всё-таки не такой круглый дурак, каким его считают. Шинигами не стал бы просто так посылать свою основную Косу на задание. Если послали, значит, Спирит там очень нужен, и кроме него это сделать некому. А пытаться спасти свою задницу за счёт чужих жизней — ну, он не может так.</p><p>— Умирать тебе там — нечестно, — почти меланхолично замечает Ками. Спирита всегда искренне поражал её заразительный оптимизм. Из детской послышался плач. Ками издала звук умирающего тюленя и упала лицом в подушку.</p><p>— Я не могу. Сам сделай, — глухо попросила она. Спирит хотел было что-нибудь пошутить про свою смерть, но ему ничего не пришло в голову, так что он пошёл сделать сам.</p><p>Ками спит уже по-настоящему к тому моменту, как Спирит возвращается снова, но, справедливости ради, проходит уже около часа. Она правда выглядит очень уставшей. Спирит тоже выглядел бы очень уставшим, если бы ходил год с огромным животом, а потом вытолкал из себя живого человека.</p><p>Спирит знает: Ками хотела бы пойти с ним. И даже не из сентиментальных привязанностей, а просто потому, что Ками совершенно точно не создана для вот этой вот размеренной жизни. Но они обещали друг другу, что они попытаются. У Спирита это получалось немного лучше, потому что ему не впервой о ком-то заботиться. Ками пыталась по мере сил, но силы её постепенно покидали. В конце концов, один единственный город был для неё слишком маленьким. Ей всегда нужно было больше.</p><p>Следующие несколько часов Спирит бродит по квартире призраком. Очень своеобразным призраком, который старается вести себя максимально тихо и подбирает разбросанный мусор. Ему казалось, он тоже должен быть уставшим, не только от всех этих дерьмовых новостей, но и от того, что он не спал полночи. Не только вчера, но и позавчера и поза-позавчера тоже. Когда-то Спириту казалось, что встречать рассвет — это очень романтично. Спасибо Маке за то, что она подарила ему возможность делать это ежедневно.</p><p>Спириту казалось, что он должен быть уставшим, но усталость не шла. Он пытался полежать с закрытыми глазами, но от этого становилось только хуже: без мира вокруг, который хоть как-то его отвлекал, совершенно ничего не мешало лезть в голову всяким мрачным мыслям. Он уснул, в конце концов, но перед этим ещё два часа ворочался, упав куда-то между сном и реальностью, когда уже не можешь контролировать собственное сознание и вынужден наслаждаться всем тем, что оно выталкивает на поверхность. И все следующие несколько дней, казалось, тоже прошли примерно в таком состоянии. Миссии вроде этой требуют какое-то время на планирование, а к планированию Спирит зачастую не имел никакого отношения. Так что всё, что ему оставалось — это ждать, когда Шинигами в очередной раз соберёт их для инструктажа, пока расскажет, кто кого с какого фланга будет убивать. Когда этот день настал, Спирит чуть не проспал встречу, потому что Мака опять плакала до самого утра. Спирит невольно думал, что, может быть, она чувствует эту тяжёлую атмосферу, но это было бы глупо, потому что Мака вряд ли пока ещё в состоянии задумываться о таких вещах.</p><p>Спирит взбегает вверх по главной лестнице. Ну, окей, он взбегает половину пути, а вторую половину он только жалеет об этом решении в частности и вообще обо всём в целом. Даже в такое время, когда от первого урока прошло минут десять-пятнадцать, в коридорах то и дело можно встретить учеников. Кто-то из них ещё успел застать выпуск Спирита, но большая часть, едва завидев его, делает вид, что очень торопится на урок, а вовсе не прогуливает. Может быть, в другой день Спирит и решил бы включить авторитарную фигуру, но он сам опаздывает, и ему не до того, чтобы гонять малышню.</p><p>Он резко сворачивает за угол и ему мгновенно бьёт в нос запах сигаретного дыма, настолько стойкий, как будто кто-то курит прямо здесь и сейчас, и этих человек несколько, и стоят они здесь уже второй час. Забавно, что мозг Спирита регистрирует именно запах прежде, чем он успевает уловить что-то ещё. Картинка приходит уже потом, и Спирит так и замирает на месте.</p><p>Спирит смотрит на Штейна, Штейн смотрит на Спирита, и никто из них ничего не говорит.</p><p>Штейн не сильно изменился с тех пор, как Спирит видел его в последний раз. С того момента прошло почти два года, и Спирит искренне не уверен, много это или всё-таки нет. На их с Ками свадьбу Штейн приезжать не стал; Спирит знал, что он в тот момент был в какой-то другой стране, но не знал, где именно. Спустя пару месяцев после свадьбы до них наконец дошла простенькая открытка с улыбающимся котиком, одна из таких, которые продаются прямо на почте. На открытке было написано «поздравляю» — и больше ничего. Даже обратного адреса не было. Спирит тогда не придал этому никакого значения.</p><p>Штейн не сильно изменился, разве что кожа стала бледнее, а синяки под глазами — глубже. У него всё ещё осталось это ничего не выражающее, изучающее выражение лица; Штейн никогда не смотрел <i>на</i> кого-то, он всегда смотрел сразу в душу, в самом прямом смысле, которое это выражение только может иметь.</p><p>— Привет, — говорит Спирит, когда проходит почти минута тяжёлой, почти болезненной тишины. Их расставание прошло не при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Пока они доучивались, Спирит едва его видел, а после выпуска Штейн очень быстро собрал вещи и уехал куда-то, никто не интересовался куда. Когда они расходились, Спирит очень злился, но с того момента прошло слишком много времени, и теперь он просто… не знал, что ему сейчас чувствовать. Может быть, ему должно быть страшно.</p><p>— Мы опаздываем, — негромко отвечает Штейн и, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит в тяжёлые двери. Спирит провожает его долгим взглядом, и до него не сразу доходит пойти следом.</p><p>Кроме них в зале собираются и другие оперативники Академии; первые несколько секунд Спирит слышит, как кто-то из них перешёптывается между собой, завидев Штейна. Потом начинается инструктаж, но, если совсем честно, Спирит слушает только вполуха. Он думает о том, насколько в этот раз всё по-другому.</p><p>С монстрами иметь дело легко. Они монстры. Они всего лишь хотят сожрать твою душу, иногда вместе с телом — опционально. Они могут быть сильными и умными, но, в конце концов, жажда крови заставит их совершать ошибки, и на этом они обычно и умирают.</p><p>С ведьмами сложнее. Ведьм нельзя задавить грубой силой. Ведьма, которую они с Ками завалили, жила в домике в лесу. Говорили, будто она заманивает туда детишек из соседней деревни. Когда они подходили к дому, под их ногами хрустели кости. Спирит до сих пор не уверен, как так вышло, что они остались в живых.</p><p>Но это <i>люди</i>. Они уже на грани монстров, но пока что они люди. У кого-то из них даже есть семьи. У кого-то из них даже есть дети.</p><p>Детей они тоже будут убивать?</p><p>Когда они расходятся, Спирит ещё долго сидит на ступеньках школы, бессмысленно глядя на город. Дома отсюда кажутся такими маленькими, как будто на них можно наступить, и от них ничего не останется. То и дело мимо него проходили студенты, некоторые даже здоровались. Спирит машинально здоровался в ответ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Не то чтобы Спирит специально избегает Штейна в перерывах между встречами с Шинигами, но у него есть ощущение, что Штейн специально избегает его. Спирит понятия не имеет, где Штейн остаётся и что делает. Раньше у него никогда не было таких проблем. Раньше он всегда точно знал местоположение Штейна, а если по какой-то причине не знал — это были очень плохие новости. И хотя Спирит очень сильно сомневался (хотя не был на все сто процентов уверен), что Штейн без надзора режет школьников на заднем дворе, его всё равно это беспокоило. Конкретную причину этого беспокойства он определить не мог; впрочем, ничто никогда не мешало ему беспричинно беспокоиться до этого, не помешает и сейчас.<p>Некоторое время Спириту удавалось успешно с этим бороться, но, в конце концов, беспокойство взяло своё, и после одной из встреч, на которых они обсуждали полученную шпионами Шибусена информацию, Спирит проследовал за Штейном. Почему-то какое-то время ему казалось, что он смог при этом остаться незамеченным, потому что Штейн вышел из здания, спустился по этим сраным бесконечным ступенькам и прошёл пол квартала, ни разу не обернувшись. Потом он резко остановился и спросил:</p><p>— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?</p><p>Спирит тоже остановился, скорее от неожиданности.</p><p>— Нет. Не знаю, — честно признался он. — Я не продумал всё настолько далеко.</p><p>Штейн медленно обернулся. На его лице читалась очень лёгкая растерянность, но в целом вряд ли в словах Спирита было что-то, чего он не мог ожидать. Спириту невольно стало стыдно, потому что он мог бы сформулировать для себя, что он хочет от Штейна, прежде чем пытаться до него докопаться. Почему-то ему казалось, что он сможет сымпровизировать всё на месте, ну или на него снизойдёт озарение или ещё что-нибудь. Но Штейн смотрел на него этим своим отсутствующим полупустым взглядом, и все слова, которые Спирит мог бы сказать, застревали у него в горле ещё до того, как успевали вырваться наружу.</p><p>Это было даже обидно. Спирит совершенно точно не был обязан беспокоиться за этого козла и тем более испытывать перед ним смутное чувство вины непонятно за что. Особенно когда Штейн определённо не чувствовал ничего из этого по отношению к нему, а стоило бы.</p><p>— Если ты хотел работать с кем-то другим, — говорит Штейн после очень долгой паузы, которая, казалось, могла бы длиться и час, и два, — тебе стоило озаботиться этим раньш…</p><p>— Ты не хочешь зайти? — перебивает Спирит. Перебивает Штейна собственный поток мыслей, здравый смысл? он даже не уверен, правда ли он хотел это сказать или просто ляпнул, потому что запаниковал. Штейн смотрит на него так, будто на мгновение ему кажется, что это шутка — справедливости ради, на мгновение Спириту тоже так кажется, — и спрашивает:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Штейн, конечно, его отлично слышал. Но, наверное, в каком-то внезапном порыве благородства, решил дать Спириту возможность отступить. Будет ли Спирит её использовать? Ха.</p><p>Ха-ха.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь зайти? — повторил Спирит, на этот раз более отчётливо и почти уверенно. — Ко мне домой, — пояснил он на всякий случай.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я заходил к тебе домой, — ответил Штейн этим мерзким «я лучше тебя знаю» тоном, который обычно бывает у строгих родителей, когда они не дают своим детям заниматься хобби, которые им нравится (если Спирит когда-нибудь заметит такой тон за собой, он в тот же день повесится).</p><p>— Это почему ещё? — тут же возмутился Спирит, скрещивая руки на груди. Штейн только пожал плечами в ответ. Может быть, он сам не знал. Может быть, он думал, что Спирит и без подсказок догадается. В любом случае, Штейну следовало подумать получше, прежде чем разбрасываться такими фразами, которые только и мотивируют сделать всё с точностью наоборот.</p><p>Спирит вздохнул.</p><p>— Слушай… — сказал он, машинально проведя ладонью по затылку. — Я знаю, ладно? Но нам с тобой ещё сражаться вместе. И если мы сейчас будем вести себя так, будто друг друга не знаем, то, ну… это нам не поможет.</p><p>Штейн посмотрел на Спирита — ну, то есть, глаза Штейна и до этого были направлены в его сторону, но у Спирита было такое ощущение, что с самого момента возвращения это был самый первый раз, когда Штейн по-настоящему <i>посмотрел</i> на него. А до этого всегда — как будто сквозь.</p><p>— Это на удивление здравая мысль для тебя, — заметил Штейн после очень долгой паузы. Спирит невольно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответил он. — У меня последние полгода появилось много свободного времени, так что я стараюсь саморазвиваться и всё такое.</p><p>Под «свободным временем» Спирит, конечно, имел в виду те часы на рассвете, когда он знает, что Мака вот-вот проснётся, и ему уже нет смысла ложиться обратно в кровать, потому что потом подниматься будет только сложнее.</p><p>«Саморазвитием» считался просмотр сериала «Счастливые дни», серии которого как раз крутили по телеку в то время.</p><p>Они постояли так с пару мгновений в этой неловкой тишине, а потом Штейн сдался. Спирит подумал, когда они, всё также молча, подходили к его дому, что Ками, должно быть, уже знает, что они идут. Он был прав, потому что входная дверь открылась спустя мгновение после того, как Спирит нажал на кнопку звонка.</p><p>Ками остановилась на пороге, и следующие секунд двадцать, которые, впрочем, с точки зрения Спирита ощущались как бесконечность, они со Штейном без зазрения совести пялились друг другу в души. Невольно они напомнили Спириту двух котов, обнюхивающих другого на предмет опасного запаха — и готовых вонзить когти в чужое горло, если такой найдут. Но ничего этого, разумеется, не случилось.</p><p>— Франкен, — сказала Ками нечитаемым тоном.</p><p>— Ками, — сказал Штейн ещё более нечитаным тоном.</p><p>— И я тоже тут, — напомнил о себе Спирит; его не покидало ощущение, что о его существовании как-то подзабыли. Впрочем, его попытки привлечь к себе внимание ничем особо не закончились: Ками так ничего ему и не сказала, только очень медленно отступила от двери, пропуская их внутрь. Она ни на мгновение не отвела глаза в сторону, наблюдая за каждым движением Штейна, и не нужно было быть большого ума, чтобы прочесть в её взгляде что-то вроде «Я слежу за тобой». Скорее всего это было «я слежу за тобой, говна кусок», но Спириту нравилось держать всё в рамках приличия.</p><p>У Штейна и Ками всегда были тяжёлые отношения — если их манеру общения друг с другом вообще можно было назвать отношениями. Если это возможно, они презирали и уважали друг друга одновременно, в том плане, что как люди один другого терпеть не мог, как повелители всё-таки друг друга признавали. Кажется, что так было ещё со времён самого первого курса. Если бы Спирита попросили указать на конкретный момент, когда это всё началось, он бы указал на итоговый тест конца первого семестра, на котором Ками заняла второе место, потому что первое занял Штейн. Только хуже всё делало то, что Спирит точно слышал, как Ками говорит что-то в духе «ой, я даже не готовилась» — и видел тёмные круги под её глазами, плохо замазанные тональником.</p><p>Фигня была вот в чём: Ками всегда была полной противоположностью сложившемуся стереотипу об отличницах. У неё было, как любили говорить их учителя, оставляющее желать лучшего поведение, и её нередко можно было обнаружить прогуливающей уроки на заднем дворе местного кафе или покупающей сигареты в том единственном магазине в городе, где эти сигареты ей продавали. Ками также очень, просто невероятно не любила проигрывать кому-либо в чём-либо. Будь это учёба или тренировочный бой, или тот один раз, когда в школе устроили конкурс поедания тыквенных пирогов на Хэллоуин — один и единственный раз, после которого Ками унесли в медпункт, зато с призовой медалькой.</p><p>Только сильно позднее Спириту удалось выяснить, что всё дело в комплексе младшего ребёнка из большой семьи, но тогда, конечно, он ни о чём таком не подозревал. Зато он видел, как Ками бесится, когда Штейн оказывался лучше неё, а Штейн оказывался лучше неё почти всегда. Спирит постоянно, чаще всего в качестве наезда, слышал, что это всё потому, что Штейн был гением. Все те, кто так говорил, технически были совершенно правы, но на практике абсолютно ошибались.</p><p>Штейн не был просто гением, он был любопытным гением. В первые же пару недель он прочёл все учебники программы до конца года, не потому что так нужно было, а потому что ему действительно интересно было знать. Штейн вообще многое интересно было знать, но если бы тогда в коридоре он был тем, кто затирал, как он не готовился, в его случае это было бы абсолютной правдой. Штейн никогда не готовился; за все годы обучения Спирит очень много раз видел, как он читает книги, в том числе и из программы старших курсов. Никогда такого не было, чтобы Штейн читал что-то к экзамену.</p><p>Штейн не старался получить хорошую оценку, потому что слишком чётко понимал, что Шинигами начхать сто раз, даже если в его аттестате будут сплошные провалы. Шинигами вообще закрывал глаза на многое, что касалось Штейна, учитывая, чем тот занимался на задних дворах. Шинигами любит держать своих маленьких монстров поближе к себе.</p><p>В квартире было почти неестественно тихо, из чего Спирит сделал вывод, что Мака спит. Втроём они перемещались по квартире практически бесшумно: Ками и Спирит из привычки, Штейн всегда так ходил. Если бы Спириту давали монетку каждый раз, когда Штейн подкрадывался к нему со спины и пугал до полусмерти, сейчас он уже мог бы позволить себе жить не в двухкомнатной квартире, а особняке.</p><p>Стоило ли Спирту с самого начала понимать, как скоро всё станет очень неловко? Да, определённо стоило. Потому что они пришли на кухню, и Спирит заварил чай, и почти мгновенно за столом повисла тяжёлая, гнетущая тишина. Самое плохое в этом тишине было, пожалуй, то, что ни Штейна, ни Ками она особо не волновала. Они сидели, то и дело поглядывая друг на друга, и как будто переговаривались на каком-то уровне, который Спириту не дано было понять.</p><p>— Ттттак… — протянул Спирит, когда молчание стало совсем уже невозможно выносить, — Штейн. Где ты… был всё это время?</p><p>— В местах, — ответил Штейн. Справедливости ради, Спирит и сам уже понял, что его вопрос прозвучал вовсе не так невозмутимо, как он планировал его задать, но всё равно это не давало повода вести себя как засранец.</p><p>— …в каких местах? — уточнил Спирит, с видимым, видимым нажимом в голосе, бросив который взгляд в сторону Ками, от которой, наверное, ожидал моральной поддержки или вроде того. Хотя судя по выражению её лица никакой поддержки она оказывать намерена не была, и вообще, сам позвал — сам выкручивайся.</p><p>Эти вопросы, конечно, совершенно ничего не значили. Это то, что в какой-нибудь умной книжке «Как нравиться людям: сто советов от профессионалов» назвали бы «айс брейкером». Ну знаете, когда ты начинаешь говорить на абстрактную тему просто чтобы начать говорить. Любой другой человек — любой <i>нормальный</i> человек на месте Штейна понял бы, чего Спирит пытается добиться, ответил бы что-нибудь, что угодно. Но Штейн не был нормальным человеком. Ломать лёд социального взаимодействия он не считал нужным, хотя запросто мог бы сделать вид и подыграть.</p><p>Вместо этого он сделал то, что делал всегда и чего, по правде говоря, стоило бы от него ожидать. Невозмутимо, с самым нечитаемым выражением лица, на которое он только был способен, Штейн спросил:</p><p>— Что тебе нужно?</p><p>Что было совершенно логичным и естественным вопросом, Спирит ни малейшего понятия не имел, как на этот вопрос ответить, потому что, а что ему нужно? Здесь и сейчас он определённо держал в голове какую-то конкретную цель, когда звал Штейна, верно? — и в экзистенциальном смысле тоже.</p><p>Спирита спас от необходимости отвечать пронзительный детский рёв из соседней комнаты. В этот момент взгляд Штейна, который совершенно точно был направлен Спириту прямо в душу, стрельнул в сторону двери, туда, откуда доносился звук.</p><p>— Я возьму, — сказала Ками, тут же поднимаясь с места. Спирит поморщился. Эта шутка перестала быть смешной после десятого раза.</p><p>Какое-то время в тишине доносился приглушённый плач и звуки ужасного, отвратительного голоса Ками, которым она пыталась петь колыбельную (Спирит очень надеялся, что у их дочери не останется психологической травмы; возможно, её разум это вытолкнет, и она просто посчитает, что всё это время под её окном выла стая бешеных волков).</p><p>— У твоего ребёнка хорошая душа, — вдруг сказал Штейн как будто из ниоткуда.</p><p>— У Маки, — поправил его Спирит. Штейн только пожал плечами в ответ, всем своим видом показывая, что он собственно не намерен запоминать, как там его дочь зовут. Спирит бы обиделся, но на Штейна бесполезно обижаться. Это значило бы, что Штейн должен покаяться и вынести из этого какой-то урок, а ни того, ни другого Штейн делать не станет.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — вдруг ответил Спирит — очень запоздало. — Что мне нужно, я не знаю. Я просто… чувствовал, что должен тебя позвать.</p><p>Штейн смотрел на него молча с пару мгновений, а потом коротко рассмеялся, и в этом смехе было что-то такое очень непривычное, очень неправильное, просто невероятно, но Спирит не смог сразу поймать, что именно это было.</p><p>— Это очень на тебя похоже, — сказал Штейн наконец. Он поднялся с места, отодвинув кружку с нетронутым и всё ещё тёплым чаем. — Давай обойдёмся без всего этого. Мы знаем друг о друге всё то, что там нужно знать. Остальное неважно. Можешь не провожать.</p><p>Спирит открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не сказал. Он проводил Штейна долгим взглядом, когда тот выходил с кухни, а потом ещё долго так сидел после того, как входная дверь открылась и закрылась снова.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Семья Спирита всегда была тесно связана с Академией. Его дед сюда ходил, его бабка сюда ходила; сюда ходил его отец и мать; его дядя не ходил сюда, потому что решил стать рок-звездой и загнулся в тридцать лет от передоза плохим героином. Спирита часто пугали им в детстве.<p>В общем, никто особо не был удивлён, что у Спирита нашёлся ген Оружия, включая самого Спирита. Был в его детстве очень короткий период, когда он очень хотел стать дантистом, но к одиннадцати годам стало ясно, что ему прямая дорога в Академию.</p><p>По этой причине Спирит не стал целью агрессивного маркетинга, которым заманивают в Академию впечатлительных детишек, у которых из рук начало торчать лезвие. Спириту, впрочем, довелось увидеть один из рекламных буклетов, который содержательно был почти идентичен буклетам начала Второй Мировой, с красивыми словами, в которые лучше не вдумываться. Целый раздел там был посвящён классу EAT и «крутым миссиям на разных концах света — вы не только сделаете доброе дело, но и посмотрите мир!»</p><p><i>Нигде</i> в этих буклетах ни разу не упоминалась, насколько же долго тебе придётся тащиться на эти «крутые миссии».</p><p>Справедливости ради, им относительно повезло. На обычные миссии отправляли обычными рейсами, часто с пересадками, ну потому что Академия не будет тратиться на дорогой билет для каждой пары студентов. Сейчас они летели на личных самолётах, оформленных на одно из множества поддельных имён Шинигами, и это, конечно, было здорово, дополнительное место для ног, симпатичные стюардессы и сносная еда, но это всё ещё больше двенадцати часов пути в замкнутом пространстве, где особо и делать нечего. Поначалу они ещё переговаривались, но очень скоро все устали и замолчали. Спирит пытался поспать, но каждый раз, когда он был близок к тому, чтобы провалиться в сон, ему начинало казаться, что надо вот прямо сейчас проверить Маку в соседней комнате. О том, что никакой соседней комнаты нет, он вспоминал не сразу.</p><p>Где-то на пятом часу пути, когда в салоне повисла тишина, и только и было слышно, что гул воздуха за бортом и приглушённые звуки музыки из нескольких плееров сразу, сквозь полусон Спирит услышал очень ритмичный, очень монотонный звук, с которым чужие пальцы стучали по ручке сиденья.</p><p>А. Спирит всё гадал, когда это случится. Он был даже удивлён, что Штейн умудрился продержаться так долго.</p><p>— Дай руку, — сказал Спирит, роясь в сумке.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил Штейн, но ладонь протянул, впрочем, кажется почти машинально. Спирит тут же начал засучивать его рукав, чтобы налепить на руку один из этих модных никотиновых пластырей. Они с Ками на пару в таких ходили, когда бросили курить после того, как она забеременела.</p><p>Штейн один выкуривал больше сигарет, чем они оба; он курил, сколько Спирит его помнил. Спирит всегда был уверен, что если Штейна не убьёт его собственная неосторожность, то рак лёгких — точно. Спирит сам начал курить вскоре, но по правде сказать ему уже было без разницы, учитывая, что он и так вдыхал дым каждый раз, когда Штейн закуривал.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что это на самом деле не работает? — спросил Штейн. Он не пытался сопротивляться, но очевидно не особо верил, что это ему поможет.</p><p>— У меня работало, — пожал плечами Спирит.</p><p>— Это потому что ты легко поддаёшься внушению, — ответил Штейн, устало закрывая глаза. Спирит помнил это мерзкое чувство, как будто внутри лёгких выросла тонкая плёночка, и ты её чувствуешь, и она мешает дышать. Для Штейна это, должно быть, было ещё хуже.</p><p>Где-то в середине пути Штейн то ли засыпает, то ли делает вид, что уснул. Его ладонь всё ещё лежала на ручке кресла — Спирит невольно поймал себя на том, что рассматривает его пальцы. На них были тонкие, едва заметные белые линии: словно десятки бумажных порезов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Оружие должно защищать своего Повелителя. Им так часто это говорили, и это херня полная. Оружие должно <i>доверять</i> своему Повелителю.<p>Несложно во время боя принять форму человека и закрыть своего партнёра от атаки, а потом истечь кровью на полу. Несложно крикнуть «Осторожнее!», когда в Повелителя летит когтистая лапа, и отнять на это те доли секунды реакции, которая есть, чтобы от этой лапы увернуться. Куда сложнее всего этого не сделать. Куда сложнее поверить, что твой Повелитель знает, что делает.</p><p>Со Штейном было сложно. Штейн отшибленный и лезет под удар, и всегда верит, что Спирит будет рядом в тот момент, когда он нужен. Спирит вряд ли смог бы подсчитать все те разы, когда ему хотелось оттолкнуть, предупредить, вмешаться как-то.</p><p>Спирит вряд ли смог бы подсчитать все те разы, когда ему хотелось <i>сбежать</i>.</p><p>Вокруг них лежат трупы, и Спирит чувствует их кровь на своём теле. Это не так, совсем не так, как с монстрами. У яиц Кишина есть некая материальность, но Спирит до этого самого момента даже не подозревал, насколько большая разница между тем, чтобы разрезать пополам монстра и тем, чтобы разрезать пополам живого человека. С плотью. С кровью. С семьёй. Вокруг них сверкают лезвия чужих оружий. Если Штейн увернётся, он убьёт человека. Если нет — убьют его.</p><p>Штейну весело. Штейну хорошо. Спирит чувствует эхо этого в своей собственной душе. От этого всегда хотелось сбежать сильнее всего, от осознания того, что в общем-то близкий ему человек только в такие моменты по-настоящему и живёт.</p><p>Штейн совершенно точно не создан для размеренной жизни.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бизнес или туризм? — с заметным акцентом спрашивает у него девушка-японка на паспортном столе. Спирит на мгновение задумывается, потому что какая-то часть его (возможно, это была совесть) очень не хотела отвечать «туризм». Через пару мгновений Спирита оттесняет Азуса и о чём-то переговаривается с девушкой какое-то время. Спирит, разумеется, ни слова ни понял, но Азуса как всегда выглядела очень строго и как человек, с которым ты не захочешь спорить. Регистрацию они проходят за рекордные десять минут.<p>Официально они изображают из себя группу из США, приехавшую в Японию на деловой семинар. Поэтому из аэропорта их сразу же усаживают в большой туристический автобус и везут на вокзал, откуда отправляют в маленький город, располагающийся недалеко от текущей базы Клана Звёзд. Спирит замечает краем глаза, что Штейн успевает в пару затяжек выкурить сигарету между одним и другим — возможно, только это спасло их от массового убийства. Спирит готов был поклясться, что у Штейна ещё на стойке регистрации начал глаз дёргаться. Впрочем, может быть всё дело было в том, что девушка-японка назвала его <i>тем другим</i> именем. Ещё одна вещь, которую не пишут в каталоге: ты можешь сколько хочешь называться как угодно в пределах Города Смерти, а вот права официально менять имена Шинигами пока никто не давал. Спирит знал не так уж много людей, которые потом пошли и на полном серьёзе сменили имя, со всеми бумажками и печатями.</p><p>В отель они прибывают уже в ночи. Так глубоко за городом было совсем тихо, только и слышно, как трещат цикады — Азуса сказала, в это время года их тут полно. Гостиница оказалась очень милой; весь персонал уже месяц назад как был подкуплен Академией, поэтому им можно было особо не беспокоиться о конспирации. Спирит всё равно чувствовал себя неловко, когда кто-то говорил что-то про миссию чуть громче, чем стоило бы. Таких, впрочем, было не очень много, в основном все сразу после ужина разошлись по своим комнатам. Спирит в общем-то их стремление разделял, но в коридоре его за локоть поймала Азуса. Спирит невольно стал вспоминать, что он сделал. Может, форму не на все пуговицы застегнул.</p><p>Азуса вызывала во всех живых существах трепет. Даже Штейн не рисковал с ней связываться. Она была Старостой — не по положению, а по жизни. Спирит Азусу глубоко уважал, потому что считал, что без неё они бы ничего не сделали, и вообще каждый группе нужна зануда, которая решит все скучные вопросы, которые больше никто не хочет решать. Сейчас, впрочем, Азуса смотрела на него со смеюсь озабоченности и сочувствия во взгляде.</p><p>— Послушай, — сказала она очень серьёзно, — мне удалось достать тебе отдельную комнату.</p><p>— Отдельную комнату? — переспросил Спирит. Только спустя несколько долгих мгновений он сообразил, к чему именно это было сказано. Не то чтобы Спирит не обратил внимание на то, что они живут по двое. Не то чтобы он не обратил внимание на имя своего соседа.</p><p>По какой-то странной причине Спириту совершенно не пришло в голову, что вообще-то ему стоило бы обеспокоиться по этому поводу.</p><p>— Эээ, спасибо, — протянул он, неловко улыбнувшись, — но я думаю, я в порядке.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — спросила Азуса, изогнув бровь — так, как она всегда это делала. Она как будто собиралась сказать ему моргнуть три раза, если его держат в заложниках.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Спирит. Азуса всё равно подсунула ему ключи, на всякий случай, как она выразилась. Спирит прекрасно понимал, что этот всякий случай должен в себя включать, но решил никак это не комментировать, только очень вежливо поблагодарил Азуса. Знал бы он ещё, откуда в его голове взяла эта странная уверенность, что всё с ним будет в порядке.</p><p>Когда Спирит зашёл в номер, Штейна там ещё не было, хотя его вещи лежали у кровати. Спирит хотел было лечь спать, но стоило ему принять горизонтальное положение, как весь сон словно рукой сняло. Сначала Спирит отыскал пульт и потупил в телевизор: каналы, разумеется, все были на японском, и Спирит ни черта не понял кроме того, что смотрит какое-то очень странное реалити-шоу, правила которого так и остались загадкой. Потом Спирит заглянул во все ящики в номере, чтобы посмотреть, что им дали. Спирит всегда так делал, когда в школьные годы их посылали на миссии, и за всё это время у него успела накопиться довольно приличная коллекция масюсенького гостиничного мыла.</p><p>Потом Спирит решил, что хорошо бы ему сходить в душ и провёл там следующие два часа. Ну то есть как, первые тридцать минут он намыливал себя бесплатными шампунями и гелями из бамбука, оставшееся время он стоял под горячими струями воды и смотрел в стену.</p><p>Когда Спирит смывал с себя пену, он невольно нащупал старые шрамы. У Спирита не было шрамов с заданий, потому что его никогда не ранили. Все шрамы, которые на нём были, остались после Штейна. Словно десятки бумажных порезов.</p><p>Когда Спирит наконец вылез и лёг в кровать, Штейна всё так же не было. Спирит бы вообще решил, что Штейн и не приходил вовсе, если бы на следующее утро не обнаружил одеяло на второй кровати сложенным уже не так аккуратно, как до этого.</p><p>Они провели тот день в планировании. Место, где шпионы Академии обнаружили родовое поместье Клана Звёзд, находилось глубоко в лесу; какую-то часть пути от отеля они могли проделать на машинах, а дальше начиналось сложное. Предполагалось, что Клан Звёзд готов к потенциальной атаке. Они точно знали о нескольких ловушках, расставленных по лесу, но в реальности их могло быть гораздо больше. Попадётся кто-то один — считай, эффект неожиданности потеряли сразу все. Шинигами хотел, чтобы они оставались незамеченными как можно дольше. Поэтому в идеале вперёд отправлялась небольшая группа, пока остальные очень медленно идут следом. В идеале, группа создаёт диверсию, отвлекает противника, и пока большая их часть бросается на наживку, вторая группа как раз успевает дойти. В идеале, никого из них не обнаруживают раньше времени.</p><p>Рационально говоря, Спирит видит тактическую правоту в том, чтобы послать Штейна с этой первой группой. Он быстрый, он видит души и он определённо привлечёт к себе кучу внимания, когда начнёт вскрывать людям кишки направо и налево, сея вокруг типичный для него кровавый хаос.</p><p>Говоря честно, Спириту всё это пиздец как не нравится. Что-то пойдёт не так — он пока не знал, что, но что-то точно пойдёт.</p><p>Очень незаметно день сменился вечером, и когда их всех уже тошнить начало от бесконечных карт и схем, им объявили отбой. Выпивать перед заданием не разрешалось, хотя некоторые всё же умудрились достать японской водки или пива, придурки. Большая часть отправилась мокнуть в горячем источнике, некоторые — в бассейн. Так как до самого момента про бассейн никто не знал, ныряли в него прямо в белье. Спирит наблюдал издалека за тем, как его коллеги, многих из которых он видел на работе каждый день, смеются и плещутся в прохладной воде под светом фонарей.</p><p>— Думаешь, они знают? — спросил Спирит негромко. Штейн замер на месте — за секунду до того, как успел подкрасться со спины. В свежем вечернем воздухе запах сигаретного дыма ощущался особенно отчётливо.</p><p>— Знают что? — уточнил он, поравнявшись со Спиритом.</p><p>— Что они могут умереть.</p><p>Спирит старался не думать, но как не думать? У них с Ками не было какой-то невероятной любви до гроба, в лучшем случае они друг другу нравились. Спириту хотелось бы сказать, что это всё по плану, что они оба хотели этого. Правда была куда проще и куда менее романтичной: слишком громкая музыка, слишком много алкоголя, горячие губы, горячие руки — ненадёжный презерватив. Долгие и долгие недели разговоров, и наконец решение попытаться. И теперь у Спирита есть дочь.</p><p>Когда его дочь вырастет, что Ками ей скажет, если Спирит умрёт? Конечно, она придумает что-нибудь героическое, чтобы Спирит не выглядел в глазах Маки совсем уж дурачком.</p><p>— Они знают, — голос Штейна вырвал его из потока навязчивых мыслей. — Конечно, они знают.</p><p>Штейн тушит сигарету о карманную пепельницу и тут же закуривает новую.</p><p>— В Бельгии, — вдруг говорит он.</p><p>— В Бельгии что? — растерянно уточняет Спирит. Штейн медленно-медленно вдыхает дым, а потом также медленно выдыхает.</p><p>— Ты спрашивал, где я был, — отвечает он невозмутимо. — В Бельгии. Я ничего там особо не делал, если тебе интересно.</p><p>Они молчат. Молчат ещё немного. До них доносятся отголоски чужого смеха и обрывки голосов, но отсюда невозможно понять, кто и о чём разговаривает. Они молчат.</p><p>Штейн протягивает ему руку, как тогда в самолёте, но Спирит мгновенно понимает, что именно он должен сделать. Прошло около года с тех пор, как Спирит в последний раз принимал форму оружия, и ещё дольше с того момента, как его в такой форме держал Штейн. Но это всё ощущается настолько естественно, что как будто всего этого времени и вовсе не было.</p><p>Штейн вертит косу в руках, один раз, два, лезвие со свистом разрезает прохладную пустоту. Спирит этого не знает, но кое-кто у бассейна останавливается, чтобы посмотреть в их сторону. По ощущениям это немного похоже на танец.</p><p>Остановившись, Штейн прижимается лбом к холодной рукоятке. Спирит очень отчётливо чувствует его душу в этот момент. Штейн улыбается. Он скучал по этому.</p><p>— Мы знаем друг о друге всё то, что там нужно знать, — почти прошептал он. — Я знаю, что я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что ты не дашь мне умереть, а ты знаешь, что я не дам тебе умереть.</p><p>Штейн разжал пальцы, но Спирит превращается в человека задолго до того, как гравитация потянула косу к земле. Он смотрит на то, как Штейн разворачивается и идёт в сторону отеля. Спириту хочется спросить, почему Штейн вообще уехал. Спирит знает, что это сейчас неважно.</p><p>Спирит подозревает, что знает причину.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Существует мнение, что всё может стать очень плохо только в том случае, когда что-то начинает идти ужасно не по плану. Это ерунда. Вот, например, в этот раз всё шло ужасно по-плану, и всё равно стало очень плохо очень быстро.<p>Как и было решено, они отправились через лес маленькой группой. Кроме них двоих в их отряде были Сид и Мира. Для человека, обладающего телосложением того, кто может сломать тебя пополам особо не напрягаясь, Сид двигался на удивление тихо — Мира и вовсе беззвучно покоилась в обличии ножа у него за поясом. От этого Спириту становилось за них немного спокойнее, но на самом деле несильно. Оба, Сид и Мира, выпустились буквально этим летом, и, насколько Спирит знал, это было их первое серьёзное задание с тех пор. Им пока ещё предстояло узнать, насколько это отличается от того, что им давали в школе.</p><p>Другой парой были Каная и Саяка — они были старше на несколько лет, и Спирит вряд ли смог бы вспомнить, видел ли он их лица в толпе учеников, когда только-только поступал. Они были из местных шпионов, и наверное только благодаря им их группе удалось ни разу не попасть в расставленные по лесу ловушки. «У меня глаз намётан» — объясняла Каная, оставляя рядом с местом ловушки красную ленту для тех, кто пойдёт следом за ними. Они обе оставались в человеческой форме, но то и дело Спирит вовсе терял их из виду в листве.</p><p>И потом были они двое: Спирит, коса и Штейн с этой косой на плече, и только каким-то невероятным чудом лезвие ни разу не застряло в каких-нибудь очередных ветках или кустах. Справедливости ради, они бы не двигались тише или быстрее, если бы Спирит остался человеком. Он просто не такой спортивный, окей?</p><p>Не каждому повезло иметь форму, которую можно запросто спрятать в ремень. Не каждый своевременно решает, что будет специализироваться на скрытности. Спириту никогда не нужно было быть скрытным — честно? Если у Ками и Штейна и было что общее, то это их склонность решать вопросы грубой силой. Им не нужно красться, потому что они уже нападают. А не то чтобы состояние человеческой формы как-то влияет на твою форму оружия: лезвие не станет прочнее от того, что ты накачался. Никаких комплексов — просто разные стили боя, да.</p><p>В какой-то момент бесконечные деревья стали рядеть, и на холме неподалёку показалась крыша высокого здания в японском стиле, настолько богатого, что можно было бы принять его за дворец. С другой стороны, может быть, это и было когда-то дворцом.</p><p>— Двое справа, — сказал Штейн, резко перехватывая рукоять косы для атаки.</p><p>Клан Звёзд — это ниндзя. Никто не хотел этого признавать, потому что это делало тот факт, что они, куча взрослых людей, с ними воюют, ужасно глупым, но это было правдой. А если что про ниндзя известно, так это то, что они просто невероятно тихие и умеют очень хорошо скрываться.</p><p>И это неважно. Мужчина в чёрном костюме и чёрной маске выныривает из куста, чтобы мгновенно напороться на лезвие — Штейн реагирует раньше, чем успевает посмотреть или услышать. Неважно, насколько ты тихий и как хорошо ты прячешься в листве — Штейн скорее всего засёк этих двоих задолго до того, как удосуживается сказать об этом вслух; неважно, как хорошо ты прячешь своё тело, когда имеешь дело с тем, кто смотрит тебе в душу.</p><p>Мужчина в чёрном костюме и чёрной маске выныривает из куста, чтобы мгновенно напороться на лезвие — Спирит чувствует тот момент, когда чужую плоть разрезает на части. Мгновенно его обдаёт непривычным, отвратительным теплом. Тела монстров слегка прохладные, у них нет настоящих костей и настоящих внутренностей, поэтому когда ты их режешь, лезвие мягко проходит насквозь, как нагретый нож в масло. Лица этого человека Спирит рассмотреть не успевает, лишь на короткую долю секунды заглядывает в его тёмно-карие глаза. Вокруг его глаз нет морщин, и они кажутся живыми и ясными — вряд ли он сильно старше самого Спирита.</p><p>Зрачок расширяется и замирает в тот момент, когда коса протыкает его живот. Спирит слышит хрусть! — и он слышит чавк! — и он слышит буль. Спирит слышит короткий, порывистый выдох, с которым кислород покидает чужие лёгкие. Он чувствует на себе чужую кровь, и на мгновение ему хочется просто <i>сбежать</i>.</p><p>Штейн не даёт ему отреагировать — никому из них. Он вытаскивает лезвие и бьёт снова, и вот уже мужчина в чёрном костюме лежит на земле. Если он ещё не мёртв, то умрёт очень скоро. Обычно на этом моменте тело распадается, появляется душа — и Спирит ест её.</p><p>— Спирит, — зовёт Штейн негромко. — Сосредоточься.</p><p>Голос Штейна звучит спокойно. Можно было бы сказать «на удивление спокойно», но как бы сильно Спириту ни хотелось верить в лучшее, он очень сильно сомневается, что Штейн на самом деле никогда не убивал людей раньше. Ощущается он тоже спокойно. Нет той неконтролируемой искры, которая зажигается и заставляет делать глупые вещи. Может быть это потому, что ничего интересного пока не произошло.</p><p>— Нужно двигаться дальше, — говорит Сид. Второй ниндзя (Боже, это и правда очень глупо) лежит у его ног. Сид заботливо вытирает окровавленный нож о рукав. — Азуса должна знать, что произошло.</p><p>Азуса и правда должна знать. Знать, что произошло — это, можно сказать, основное направление её деятельности. Это значит, что вторая группа уже наготове. С мыслью об этом они продолжили свой путь к дворцу. Если честно, Спирит был даже удивлён, что они смогли забраться без происшествий так далеко. Клан Звёзд больше не спешит им навстречу: они дожидаются внутри, в знакомых стенах, где у них есть преимущество.</p><p>Потом они проходят ворота, и начинается месиво.</p><p>Годы спустя Спирит начнёт вспоминать детали. Он вспомнит, как из-за всех углов на них накинулись люди. Вспомнит лязг металла о металл, негромкие крики, брызги красного. Спирит вспомнит как к ним, наконец, подоспело подкрепление, когда ситуация стала из очень плохой просто ужасной. Он вспомнит как Штейн использует его, чтобы отрубить кому-то голову. Но в тот момент всё это казалось бессвязными вспышками в голове, думать времени не было, было время только действовать.</p><p>Когда ты в форме оружия, мир вокруг воспринимается совсем иначе. Ты всё ещё видишь и слышишь, ощущаешь запахи и чувствуешь боль — но у тебя нет глаз или ушей, или носа или кожи. Ты как будто существуешь в каком-то ином измерении, а в своё родное заглядываешь через крошечное окошко.</p><p>Особенно отчётливо, конечно, ощущается душа Повелителя. Это работа Спирита — следить за душой Штейна, чтобы поймать тот момент, когда он начнёт выходить из-под контроля. Это странное чувство, немного похожее на то, какое бывает, когда случайно оступаешься на лестнице, и тебе кажется, что ты падаешь куда-то вниз. Только как если бы ты на самом деле падал. И Спирит весь бой напоминал себе: вот сейчас, сейчас это случится, или не сейчас, но мгновением позже, рано или поздно — и всё равно пропускает.</p><p>Спирит чувствует сердцебиение Штейна, его дыхание, и то, как мягко, размеренно трепещет его душа, пока они идут по коридорам дворца. Стены в крови, пол в крови — руки Штейна тоже в крови. Была ли это чужая кровь или его собственная — Спирит точно сказать не мог.</p><p>Потом они сворачиваю за угол и выходят к большой комнате с широким балконом, а на балконе — он. Белые волосы и холодные, колючие глаза. На мгновение Спириту хочется пожаловаться, мол как так они случайно вышли на главного босса, но тут же сам понимает: не случайно. Это же Штейн. Он специально искал этого человека. Впрочем, пожаловаться Спирит не успел бы в любом случае. Штейн перехватывает косу и срывается с места. Его пульс подскакивает от умеренно ускоренного до максимума ударов, на которое оно только было способно; весь мир вокруг сужается до размеров этой комнаты и этого боя, и этого человека с холодным взглядом.</p><p>Спирит чувствует, как в одно мгновение Штейн совершенно добровольно ныряет в безумие.</p><p>Уайт Стар — не такой, как все те, кого они убили до этого. Снаружи он всё ещё человек, но где-то глубоко внутри уже превратился в монстра. В его глазах застыли звёзды, тёмные, острые, опасные. В них не было совершенно ничего красивого или романического — ничего того, чего ждёшь от звезды. Уайт Стар больше похож на раскалённую комету, летящую к земле и разрезающую мягкую темноту космоса надвое своим хвостом. Когда комета упадёт, взрывная волна сметёт всё на своём пути.</p><p>Штейну весело. Лезвие косы трётся о лезвие чужого меча; Спирит чувствует это неприятное ощущение, граничащее с болью, будто его кости собираются пропустить через мясорубку. Прошло много времени, но Спирит хорошо помнит: эти моменты всегда самые опасные. Для Штейна сейчас ничего другого не существует; Спирит остаётся наблюдать за происходящим сквозь своё маленькое окошко. Он видит каждый тот раз, когда Штейн пропускает удар, чтобы нанести свой; когда забывает о защите, чтобы пойти в атаку. Чувствует пульс. «Бей, бей, бей» — слышится ему в этом сердцебиении. Это страшно, но ещё это очень грустно.</p><p>Это очень грустно, потому что Спирит очень хорошо понимает: только в такие моменты Штейн по-настоящему и живёт, а не просто делает вид, что живёт. Не потому что в его руках оружие, и он может кого-то убить. А потому, что смерть очень близко, и он сам может умереть в любую секунду.</p><p>Что-то в этой близости смерти заставляет его проснуться.</p><p>Когда они входят в резонанс, Спирит чувствует это как своё собственное. В этой форме у него, технически говоря, нет сердца, но если бы оно было, сейчас оно заходилось бы как сумасшедшее. «Беги, беги, беги».</p><p>Со стороны этот бой похож на танец белого и красного. Если бы Спирит сейчас стоял хотя бы шагах в десяти, в какой-то момент перестал бы различать, кто есть кто.</p><p>Уайт Стар быстрее них, — понимает Спирит в какой-то момент. Он остаётся бледным пятном на периферии зрения; Штейн не всегда успевает на него реагировать, и разряды дыхания его души стрекочут в воздухе и попадают только в пустоту. Спириту хочется сказать: это для нас слишком. Давай отступим. Но оружие должно доверять своему Повелителю.</p><p>Лезвие входит в плоть с отвратительным хрустом — это ломаются кости. Оно рассекает предплечье, проходит насквозь, кровь густо брызжет в разные стороны.</p><p>— Штейн! — кричит Спирит прежде, чем успевает поймать себя на этом. Штейн не кричит. Он улыбается едва заметно и ногой отталкивает Уайт Стара в сторону, короткий меч так и остаётся торчать из кровоточащего мяса. Это должно быть очень больно. Спирит не может представить себе, насколько это, должно быть, больно.</p><p>Кажется, то, что Штейн сделал это совершенно умышленно, и они с Уайт Старом понимают одновременно. Спирит видит тень страха в чужих острых глазах.</p><p>Секунда — и в чужих глазах нет уже ничего. Штейн атакует, а Уайт Стару нечем заблокировать эту атаку. Он мешкает всего мгновение, но этого хватает.</p><p>— Тебе, — шепчет Штейн хрипло, — стоит внимательнее относиться к своему оружию.</p><p>Уайт Стар его уже не слышит. Лезвие косы почти разрезает его надвое, и оттуда, куда пришёлся разрез, сыпятся внутренности. Спириту кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Уайт Стар падает на пол, и звёзды в его глазах медленно затухают.</p><p>В комнате повисает тишина. Если прислушаться, то можно ещё услышать, как с улицы доносятся звуки битвы, чужие крики, чужие удары. Они стоят молча над трупом, но Спирит едва сдерживает желание заговорить первым. Спросить, что дальше. Спросить, всё ли в порядке. Спросить — о боже, у тебя меч из руки торчит. Вместо этого он ждёт. Кажется, две вечности успевает пройти прежде, чем Штейн говорит:</p><p>— Да. Думаю, мы в порядке.</p><p>Только после этих слов Спирит принимает форму человека. За секунду до этого он чувствует, как пальцы Штейна невольно выпускают рукоять косы, не в силах больше её держать. Наверное, если бы Спирит не превратился и не удержал Штейна за плечо, тот бы просто упал.</p><p>Забавный факт, который тоже не рассказывают в буклетике Академии: в класс EAT не пускают, пока оба партнёра не сдадут нормативы по оказанию первой помощи. Когда они сдавали, им всем казалось это невероятно унылым. Они ненавидели эти уроки, там было скучно, а некоторых особо чувствительных учеников корёжило от рассказов о крови.</p><p>Потом каждый из них понял, что эти дурацкие скучные классы — единственное, что спасёт им жизни в тот момент, когда задание идёт хуже, чем они рассчитывают.</p><p>Спирит терпеть не может вид крови. Сейчас в крови всё. Ему приходится напрячься, чтобы к горлу перестал подкатывать ком тошноты.</p><p>— Я вытаскиваю, — объявил Штейн своим очень спокойным тоном, пока Спирит дрожащими руками расстёгивал ремень. Он знает, что команда медиков рядом. Скорее всего, очень скоро они будут здесь. Спирит знает, что именно нужно делать, для него это не первое родео. Штейна ранили на каждом третьем задании, на котором они были, и кто-то должен был перевязать его, пока он не истёк кровью.</p><p>Но это в теории. На практике Штейн вытягивает лезвие меча из собственной плоти, и у Спирита всё внутри сводит. Ему хочется закрыть глаза, но это не поможет: он всё ещё будет слышать звук. Руки Спирита делают дело раньше, чем мозг успевает обработать то, что сейчас увидел.</p><p>Пока Спирит затягивал жгут, его пальцы перепачкались в крови.</p><p>— Два сорок три, — шепчет он самому себе, бросив короткий взгляд на наручные часы. — Два сорок три, два сорок три.</p><p>Весь бой от начала до конца длился не дольше пятнадцати минут. Спириту пора бы давно привыкнуть к тому, как быстро всё это происходит, но он каждый раз удивляется.</p><p>«2:43 pm» — записывает он прямо на щеке Штейна. Спирит хотел записать на ладони, но ладонь вся залита кровью. Когда он делает это, то чувствует, как Штейна едва заметно трясёт.</p><p>— Мы в порядке, — вдруг повторяет он, словно ни с того ни с сего. Спириту кажется, Штейн уже начал бредить от потери крови. Его взгляд кажется мутнее обычного.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Спирит. — Мы в порядке.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В какой-то момент до места добираются вертушки. Раненых грузят в вертолёты, мёртвых — в чёрные мешки. Как это часто бывает, всё закончилось очень антиклиматично.<p>Когда Штейна забирают, Спирит остаётся у опустошённого дворца вместе со всеми, кто был в состоянии добраться до базы самостоятельно и не нуждался в медицинской помощи. Спирит видел среди них Саяку. Её партнёрку — нет.</p><p>Адреналин постепенно отступает, и на его место приходит липкое осознание того, что сейчас случилось. Спирит успевает отойти подальше, туда, где начинался ряд деревьев, и его наконец тошнит. От вида чужих внутренностей на полу, от лезвий в плоти, от того, что на его пальцах так и осталась засохшая кровь. Это очень гадкое ощущение, мокрое, дрожащее внутри, как будто он проглотил огромного слизня и теперь пытается выблевать обратно. В какой-то момент в животе ничего не остаётся, но Спирит так и стоит какое-то время, облокотившись рукой на ствол дерева. Легче не становится.</p><p>До дороги, где они бросили машины, им тоже приходится добираться пешком. Никто из них ничего не говорит.</p><p>Спирит слышит, как хнычет мальчик, которого Сид подобрал на поле боя. Ни у кого из них не хватает сил сказать Сиду, что это плохая идея. Придумать альтернативу не хватает сил тоже.</p><p>Когда они доезжают до гостиницы, Спирит сразу же ложится спать, хотя на улице ещё совсем светло. Он долго мечется по кровати и наконец засыпает беспокойным сном. Ему ничего не снится, но сквозь дрёму он то и дело слышит, как за стеной плачет ребёнок.</p><p>Многих отправляют обратно в Академию сразу же, но ещё больше людей остаётся ждать в гостинице. Кто-то дожидается своего партнёра. Кого-то на следующий день посылают обратно к дворцу, проверить. Азуса очень жирно намекает Спириту, что он может ехать, если хочет, но Спирит всё равно вызывается вернуться с остальными. От мыслей об оставленной ими бойне ему становится плохо, но торчать в номере ещё хуже.</p><p>Спирит остаётся, потому что не хочет бросать Штейна одного.</p><p>У бывшего дома Клана Звёзд они оказываются не первыми. Местные спецслужбы уже там орудуют к тому моменту, как их маленькая группа добирается до места. Они доезжают до самых ворот — ранее неприступный лес испещрили следами внедорожников. Спирит точно не знал, как именно Шинигами договаривается об их операциях на территориях других стран, но спецслужбы не обращают на них особого внимания. Кто-то из них коротко переговаривается с Азусой то и дело, но остальные в их сторону даже не смотрят. Трупы Клана Звёзд уже убрали.</p><p>Они потратили часа три на то, чтобы осмотреть окрестности леса, но не нашли врагов.</p><p>— Никто из них не сбежал, — сказала Азуса в какой-то момент. Казалось, она и так была в этом уверена, но был приказ убедиться, и они убедились. Спирит не мог в этот момент не гадать, как тяжело ей, должно быть, дался этот бой — тяжелее, чем остальным. Азуса в силу своих способностей всегда была вынуждена смотреть на всё то, что происходит вокруг. В этой битве она видела больше мёртвых людей, чем все они вместе взятые. У неё нет той привилегии, которая есть у них, — закрыть глаза, в смысле.</p><p>Они возвращаются ближе к вечеру. У кромки сада Спирит находит Сида, баюкающего в своих громадных руках крошечного младенца.</p><p>— Шинигами сказал, он может остаться, — тихо говорит Сид. Спирит не удивлён.</p><p>Шинигами любит держать своих маленьких монстров поближе к себе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Штейн возвращается спустя несколько дней. Он и ещё пара членов их отряда. К тому времени гостиница почти опустела. Спириту не то чтобы было много чем заняться всё это время. Иногда он просто часами сидел у кромки бассейна, теперь пустого, наблюдая за тем, как ветер бросает на гладь воды маленькие листочки.<p>Выглядит Штейн не очень. Бледнее, чем обычно — а обычно он пиздец бледный. Его левая рука, та, куда вошло лезвие, болтается на перевязке. Скорее всего, ещё какое-то время Штейн не сможет ею пользоваться.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё здесь, — констатирует он с порога, когда открывает дверь и видит Спирита сидящим на диване у телевизора. Спириту казалось, он начал понимать, что происходит в этих странных реалити-шоу, где людей обливают зелёной слизью и заставляют совать руки в банки с тараканами.</p><p>— Ну, — отвечает Спирит, — да?</p><p>Он звонил Ками недавно. Она сказала, это нормально, если он останется. Ками всё понимала. Кажется, она понимала даже больше, чем сам Спирит. Её голос звучал очень устало.</p><p>Спирит почти машинально выключает телевизор, когда Штейн садится на диван рядом, и комната погружается в молчание и полутьму — солнце уже почти село. На тишину Спирита слишком долго не хватает.</p><p>— Ты как? — спрашивает он. Может быть, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. Штейн пожимает плечами в ответ.</p><p>— Бывало и хуже.</p><p>Штейн не врёт: хуже бывало, Спирит застал эти моменты. Штейн на него сейчас не смотрит: его взгляд устремлён куда-то в пустоту. Он тоже кажется уставшим.</p><p>Спирит, напротив, вглядывается в его лицо. Он должен был злиться. Он пытался злиться. Первое время у него даже получалось. Но Спирит не успел вовремя ухватиться за эту злость: она ушла, и на её место пришла какая-то щемящая тоска и гадкое чувство вины. Наверное, это была тоска по тому, что могло было бы быть.</p><p>Медленно, кончиками пальцев, Спирит касается бледной щеки Штейна — где раньше было два сорок три. Штейн не вздрагивает, но Спирит очень отчётливо ловит тот момент, когда он давит в себе эту дрожь.</p><p>— Не надо, — шепчет Штейн едва слышно, закрывает глаза, словно пытаясь отгородиться от происходящего. — Ты этого не хочешь.</p><p>— Почему ты всегда думаешь, что знаешь, чего я хочу? — спрашивает Спирит, впрочем, беззлобно, даже почти без возмущения в голосе.</p><p>— Ты не должен этого хотеть, — нервно усмехнувшись, отвечает Штейн. И он прав: Спирит не должен хотеть этого. Спириту должно быть противно даже находиться в комнате с этим человеком, не то, что его трогать. Ему кажется, именно эту мысль Штейн пытается вложить в его голову.</p><p>Спирит доверял Штейну. Ему совершенно точно не стоило этого делать, потому что Штейн был в край конченым и половину времени не отдавал отчёта в собственных поступках, или вернее отдавал, просто ему было глубоко наплевать. Когда Шинигами назначал Спирита партнёром Штейна, он очень хорошо дал понять: с этого дня Спирит сторожевой пёс, и его задача в том, чтобы не дать Штейну перерезать кому-нибудь горло.</p><p>Потому что снаружи Штейн всё ещё человек, но где-то глубоко внутри уже превратился в монстра. Спирит доверился Штейну как последний дурак, и получил ровно то, чего ждали все на свете — кроме самого Спирита, разумеется.</p><p>Когда Спирит целует Штейна, тот отвечает почти сразу. У Штейна холодные, обветренные губы, и вообще-то целуется он так себе. Спирит никогда не замечал за Штейном влечения к какому-либо полу вообще. Краем сознания он думает, что это может быть его первым поцелуем, и от этой мысли становится как-то почти не по себе, как будто он делает что-то очень неправильное. Но за секунду до того, как Спирит успевает отстраниться, Штейн обнимает его целой рукой, сжимает подрагивающие пальцы на ткани свитера.</p><p>Губы Штейна на вкус примерно как миллион пепельниц. Спирит углубляет поцелуй и слышит каждый крохотный стон, который застревает в горле Штейна и так там и остаётся. Во всём этом есть что-то очень сюрреалистическое; на секунду Спирит думает, что спит.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь, — неразборчиво бормочет Штейн, когда им наконец приходится разорвать поцелуй, — когда-нибудь слышал про стокгольмский синдром? Мне кажется, я…</p><p>— Штейн, — строго перебивает его Спирит. — Пожалуйста помолчи.</p><p>И Штейн замолчал. Теперь у него не было другого выхода, кроме как смотреть Спириту в глаза. Они сейчас были так близко, что Спирит мог различить каждый из оттенков серо-зелёного. Каждую из заткнутых как можно дальше эмоций.</p><p>Штейн был соткан из эмоций, когда Спирит встретил его впервые. В основном, правда, это была скука и глубокая ненависть к миру, который не хотел ни понять, ни принять его. Со временем иррациональность вытеснила логика, и Штейн научился подстраиваться. Вычленил линии поведения, нашёл шаблоны, выстроил систему. А внутри всё осталось таким же, как было.</p><p>Сейчас Спирит видел всё это «внутри».</p><p>— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, если это ничего, — Спирит решил предупредить на этот раз. Штейн перевёл взгляд с его глаз на губы и обратно.</p><p>— Ничего, — шепнул он еле слышно. Штейн был глубоко сломанным человеком, и по большей части он сломал себя сам. А всё, что не сломал, доломали годы и годы того мрака, что роился в его голове и только и ждал возможности вырваться наружу. Это и ещё весь мир вокруг. Может быть поэтому Штейн так рьяно пытался сломать заодно и всё, чему не посчастливилось оказаться с ним рядом. Если быть совсем откровенным, Спириту вообще сейчас было не до анализа происходящего.</p><p>Штейн всегда схватывал на лету. Спирит не думал, что это распространяется и на поцелуи тоже, но Штейн очень быстро втягивается. Хотя сказать по правде, даже если бы Штейн так и не смог понять, что именно ему нужно делать с языком в чужом рту, Спириту всё равно бы понравилось. Он так долго ждал — конечно ему бы понравилось.</p><p>Спирит запускает ладонь Штейну под рубашку, медленно оглаживая грудь. Он чувствует жар кожи и шрамы. Шрамы Штейна были совсем не такими, как его: они были глубокими и грубыми, от всех тех раз, когда атака очередного монстра достигала цели. По крайней мере те, что были на груди и на боках, и на спине. Спирит уже вряд ли смог бы вспомнить, откуда они взялись. Он проводит вдоль них сначала пальцами, потом — ногтями, и слышит, как Штейн едва заметно ахает сквозь поцелуй. Штейн очевидно привык к боли, но это совсем другая боль.</p><p>А потом Штейн ахает уже по-настоящему, от настоящей боли. Спирит тут же отстраняется.</p><p>— Прости, — бормочет он, когда понимает, что забылся и невольно зажал раненную руку Штейна между их телами. — Чёрт. Прости.</p><p>— Бывало и хуже, — шепчет Штейн немного сбивчиво. Спирит уже начал отстраняться, когда поймал в его глазах это странное, загнанное выражение — всего на мгновение, а потом Штейн снова попытался отвести взгляд в сторону, будто пытался смотреть куда угодно, куда угодно, кроме Спирита. Он сейчас сбежит — вдруг подумал Спирит и, пока Штейн в самом деле не успел этого сделать, обхватил лицо Штейна ладонями. Недолго, тот ещё пытался держать взгляд на стене и на полу. Прямо сейчас Спирит очень отчётливо ощущал жар чужой кожи под пальцами и стук чужого пульса, нервный, гулкий.</p><p>Штейн красивый. Сейчас его тонкие губы ярко контрастировали на фоне бледной кожи, припухшие и раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев, слегка влажные от слюны. Штейн всегда был красивым, но как-то по-страшному красивым, с его этими рано посеревшими волосами и вечными синяками под глазами. На Штейна бы все девочки в школе запали, если бы не знали, что он отшибленный в край.</p><p>Так что вместо этого на него запал только Спирит, глубоко и очень безнадёжно.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — вдруг тихо спрашивает Спирит и чувствует, как Штейн вздрагивает. Видит, как открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может найти слов. Их взгляды невольно пересекаются в этот момент, и Спирит видит в глазах Штейна что-то невероятно сломанное. Сломанное им самим, миром вокруг, а потом окончательно втоптанное в грязь чем-то ещё, что Спирит не может определить.</p><p>Штейн не отвечает ему. Вместо этого он кое-как расстёгивает повязку, на которой болталась больная рука. Мягко рука падает ему на колено, а вместе с ней падает какой-то невидимый барьер между ними. Спирит засчитывает это за приглашение и решает ради всего святого не анализировать собственные действия. Если он начнёт анализировать, то остановится, а прямо сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось останавливаться.</p><p>Спирит целовал Штейна везде, до куда мог дотянуться. В губы, в шею, в ключицу — и после его поцелуев на бледной коже оставались яркие красные пятна, которые не сойдут ещё какое-то время. Спирит привык к тому, какие у Штейна обычно холодные руки, но сейчас всё его тело исходило жаром, будто его подожгли изнутри. Штейн вёл себя тихо, только громко, сбивчиво вдыхал и то и дело почти давился стонами, которые так упрямо пытался сдержать. Иногда они всё-таки вырывались наружу, но едва слышно — как когда Спирит накрывает ладонью его уже возбуждённый член сквозь ткань одежды.</p><p>В комнате вдруг становится просто невероятно душно. Если бы Спирит всё-таки решил задуматься о том, что он делает, он бы, наверное, спросил себя, а какого чёрта это всё. Но Спирит очень твёрдо решил не задумываться. Спирит опускается на колени и стаскивает со Штейна брюки сразу вместе с бельём, чувствуя, как в паху разливается густое, вязкое желание. В тот момент, когда его губы касаются головки чужого члена, Спирит вдруг чувствует, как ладонь Штейна зарывается в его волосы и мягко, но очень настойчиво тянет вверх. Машинально Спирит поднимает взгляд.</p><p>Прямо сейчас Штейн кажется почти беззащитным. Почти человеком. Он смотрит на Спирита немного нервно, немного <i>испуганно</i>. Как будто он не до конца понимает, что происходит, или того хуже, понимает, но не уверен, что это происходит на самом деле. У Спирита внутри сводит от одного этого взгляда.</p><p>— Мы можем остановиться, если хочешь, — шепчет он едва слышно. Штейн, кажется, пытается отдышаться, хоть как-то восстановить дыхание, но у него не получается.</p><p>— А ты хочешь? — выдыхает он. — Остановиться?</p><p>— Нет, — Спирит отвечает почти сразу, — я хочу тебе отсосать.</p><p>Наверное, это прозвучало куда забавнее, чем Спирит рассчитывал, потому что Штейн вдруг коротко рассмеялся, настолько, насколько позволяло ему ограниченное количество кислорода в лёгких — каким-то странным нервным, но облегчённым смехом. Спирит почти физически почувствовал, как из тела Штейна уходит напряжение.</p><p>Сказать по правде, прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Спирит делал это в последний раз. В школе у него была репутация этакого разгильдяя-бабника, но в реальности многое осталось за кадром. Спирит соврёт, если скажет, что уже тогда ни разу не думал об этом моменте. То, что это происходило на самом деле, казалось ему каким-то эфемерным, почти нереальным, как один из тех стыдных мокрых снов, после которых долго лежишь на кровати со стоящим хуём в штанах.</p><p>С той только разницей, что это не сон. Спирит касается губами члена Штейна, проводит языком по всей его длине, чувствуя солоноватый привкус и напряжённые вены, берёт его, наконец, в рот так глубоко, как может — и в этот момент невольно стонет. Спириту кажется, он сейчас кончит просто от того, что это происходит, от того, что он чувствует, как член заполняет его рот, от этого вкуса и от того, как Штейн сжимает пальцы на его волосах. Спирит слышит, как Штейн задыхается от собственных криков: в какой-то момент он пытается закрыть рот свободной рукой, но тут же передумывает — видимо, рана даёт о себе знать, и Штейн приходится обходиться так. И Спирит чувствует, как его бёдра невольно подаются навстречу в рваных, неритмичных движениях. Спирит не против.</p><p>Долго Штейну продержаться не удаётся. Он пытается издать какой-то неразборчивый звук, чтобы предупредить, но Спирит его просто игнорирует. Когда струя спермы ударяет о заднюю стенку горла, и соль меняется почти горечью, Спирит продолжает отсасывать Штейну сквозь оргазм. Тот сначала что-то невнятно бормочет, потом сбивчиво стонет его имя — потом беспомощно всхлипывает, когда стимуляции становится слишком много вокруг его чувствительного члена, и только тогда Спирит наконец отстраняется. Он сглатывает, пытается отдышаться и очень отчётливо понимает, что ещё две секунды, и у него в трусах всё взорвётся ко всем чертям.</p><p>Штейн приходит в себя за одну с половиной. Он тянет Спирита на себя, усаживает себе на колени и, кое-как расстегнув одной рукой его джинсы, обхватывает подрагивающими пальцами член. Это всё пиздец неудобно, и во влажных фантазиях Спирита всё выглядело совсем иначе — как минимум, там Штейн использовал обе руки, а Спириту не приходилось цепляться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть с дивана ко всем чертям, — но это сейчас неважно. Ладонь Штейна грубая от мозолей, и он целует Спирита всё то время, пока сжимает его член так сильно, что это почти больно — ровно так, что у Спирита пробегают по коже мурашки, и это всё так горячо и так хорошо, и так <i>правильно</i>. Спирит не кончал так быстро с тех пор, как ему было тринадцать, и он впервые подрочил на эротические картинки в журнале для взрослых.</p><p>Они сидят так какое-то время: Спирит на коленях Штейна, рука Штейна на бедре Спирита. Оба — пытаются перевести дыхание и успокоить пульс.</p><p>— Очень хочется курить, — признаётся Спирит после невыносимо долгой, но совершенно безболезненной паузы. Штейн смеётся в ответ.</p><p>Они приводят себя в порядок и курят на балконе, где совершенно точно нельзя курить. Потом они ложатся спать, и в полусне Спирит прижимает Штейна к себе — как когда-то, кажется, невыносимо давно, когда они были моложе, и Штейну снились кошмары.</p><p>Штейн не сопротивляется. Утром, когда Спирит просыпается, он просыпается уже один, и вещей Штейна нигде нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В длинном зале, где они обычно завтракали, сейчас почти никого не было. Спирит находит взглядом Азусу, сидевшую в дальнем углу, опять в идеально белой рубашке и идеально чёрном костюме. Когда Спирит к ней подсаживается, она не возражает. Очень скоро перед Спиритом ставят аккуратный подносик с едой.<p>— Он уехал рано утром, — говорит Азуса, когда Спирит наконец решается спросить её о Штейне. — Может, не хотел летать до Штатов лишний раз. Я не вдавалась в подробности, если честно. Тебе тоже стоит уже ехать, Спирит. Ты Коса Смерти. Шинигами ждёт тебя.</p><p>По правде сказать, из всех людей, которые теоретически могли его ждать, о Шинигами Спирит думал в последнюю очередь. Он, тем не менее, соглашается, собирает свои немногочисленные вещи и уезжает. Весь тот путь, который они проделывали командой, теперь ему приходится проделать в одиночку: такси, поезд, потом снова такси — невыносимые двенадцать часов в самолёте, за время которых Спирит успевает перечитать все бесплатные журналы, которые раздавали на борту, слегка набраться алкоголем в крошечных бутылочках и протрезветь обратно, даже кое-как поспать, — автобус до Невады. В Штатах ещё полудня нет к тому моменту, как Спирит до них добирается. За окном автобуса вид пустыни сменяется видом пустыни, пока, наконец, на горизонте не начинают виднеться размытые очертания Города Смерти.</p><p>Спириту всегда казалось удивительным, как Город Смерти меняется в лучах дневного света. Сейчас улицы почти пусты: студенты на занятиях, а работникам местных магазинов и кафе особо некому обслуживать — вся инфраструктура Города крутится вокруг Академии, и пока студенты и преподаватели заняты уроками, покупать некому. В ярком свете разноцветные вывески и причудливые дома кажутся какими-то неправильными, неловкими, как декорации на Хеллоуин, которые забыли снять до самого июля, или тот момент, когда на рейв-вечеринке случайно включается свет.</p><p>Первым делом Спирит идёт отчитываться перед Шинигами. Тот кивает, благодарит за хорошую работу — про Штейна не спрашивает. Спирит делает из этого вывод, что Шинигами про это уже известно и побольше, чем ему. Обычно Спирит проводил большую часть дня в Комнате Смерти у Шинигами под бочком: он не был уверен, необходимость это или дань традиции. Но, видимо, сегодня у него какой-то особенно уставший вид, потому что Шинигами сжаливается и даёт ему выходной до конца дня.</p><p>Спирит хотел было отказаться, но потом вспомнил, что и правда очень задолбался. Он задолбался, но всё равно выбирает самый длинный путь до дома, нарезая круги по городу. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось возвращаться. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось наконец увидеть Маку. Просто Спирита не покидает ощущение, что Ками поймёт, что именно случилось, что именно он сделал, в ту же секунду, как его увидит. Поймёт и… ну, Спирит не знал, но «и», но был уверен, что ничего такого, что могло бы ему понравиться.</p><p>Дверь открывается до того, как Спирит успевает нажать на звонок.</p><p>— Ты как? — спрашивает Ками с порога. Она выглядит в десять раз более задолбавшейся и держит на руках Маку. На Маке — забавный комбинезон с медвежьими ушками; когда Мака видит Спирита, то издаёт радостный звук и тянется к нему.</p><p>— Бывало и хуже, — врёт Спирит. Он заходит в квартиру, закрывает за собой дверь и берёт Маку на руки. Мака не смотрит ему в глаза или в лицо — она смотрит Спириту прямо в душу, тянет к ней свои крошечные пальчики, но только касается грудной клетки.</p><p>Пройдёт около пяти лет, прежде чем Спирит однажды проснётся в этой самой квартире, и Ками не будет рядом, и её вещей тоже. Спирит найдёт на столе на кухне записку, в которой Ками говорит, что больше так не может, и что ей жаль. Если Спирит и будет на кого злиться, то только на себя — за то, что в глубине души всегда знал, что такая жизнь медленно ломает Ками изнутри, но ничего с этим не сделал. Записку Спирит сжигает и врёт Маке что-то более мягкое; ему не хочется, чтобы Мака думала, будто мама ушла, потому что не любит её. Спирит знает, что любит. Мака потом закроется в комнате и не будет разговаривать с ним до конца дня. Это временно — решит Спирит. Рано или поздно она это примет. Спирит и понятия не имеет.</p><p>Пройдёт ещё много лет, прежде чем Штейн снова вернётся в Город Смерти. Ещё более уставший, ещё более бледный, с ещё более глубокими синяками под глазами и ещё большим количеством шрамов. Штейн посмотрит Спириту прямо в душу; Спирит — ему прямо в глаза, взглядом человека, который сам себя сломал, а потом всё, что осталось, доломал мир вокруг.</p><p>В ночь, когда всё пойдёт очень не так очень быстро, и небо станет тёмно-красным, и в воздухе уже начнут плавать первые крупицы безумия, они сядут на обломок какого-то здания, пока вокруг них будут догорать дома и улицы. Спирит положит голову Штейну на плечо, а Штейн возьмёт его за руку. Если говорить уж совсем откровенно, все они знали, что рано или поздно это случится. Спирит просто надеялся, что поколению его дочери не придётся иметь с этим дело.</p><p>Но пока ничего этого не происходит. Спирит засыпает на диване в обнимку с дочерью, и на короткие несколько часов в его жизни всё <i>абсолютно в порядке</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>